


Roy and Riza (Hansel and Gretel AU)

by QueenElenyaHawk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Young Royai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElenyaHawk/pseuds/QueenElenyaHawk
Summary: Teens Roy and Riza get lost in the forest and find a mysterious house made of gingerbread and chocolate.





	

“I told you it wasn’t this way, Mr. Mustang.”

Riza, a young girl with short blonde hair, was walking tiredly through the woods; Roy, a dark-haired boy a little older than her, was barely a few steps ahead.

“No, we can’t possibly be lost. I mean, we even left a trail of bread crumbs to guide us back to the lake.”  
Riza rolled her eyes. “Birds eat bread, genius.”  
Roy scratched his head. “Well, we shouldn’t be that far. Maybe we can ask someone for help.” He kept walking but soon noticed she wasn’t following him anymore. “What are you doing?”  
“What’s that?” She was curiously watching what seemed to be an old detached house in the distance.  
Roy smiled hopefully. “Come on, let’s check it out.”

When they approached the house, they noticed it was made by very peculiar elements. The door was made of gingerbread. The walls were made of chocolate. It was fascinating, like every kid’s dream come true!

“This is amazing!” Roy said, so happy he was practically jumping.  
“No, it’s creepy. Who would live in a place like this?” When he didn’t answer she turned to him. “Oh, no. Please, don’t tell me you’re eating somebody’s house!”  
Roy’s mouth was full with candy, and he extended a handful of it towards Riza. “It’s delicious! Want some?”  
She cringed. “Get that away from me.”

The door was suddenly opened, and a wrinkled woman smiled kindly at them.

“Hello!” she said. “I see you’re enjoying my creation.” She frowned. “But I’d appreciate it if you didn’t eat my candy cane window.”  
Roy was paralyzed with shame, his cheeks turning red. “I’m so sorry.”  
“Oh, I can always make more, don’t you worry. Besides, I have a lot of sweets and treats in my kitchen that you can taste. What do you say if you come in and join this poor old woman for a little while?”  
The young teenagers looked at each other before Riza answered her. “I’m sorry, ma’am. We’re lost and we would like to go back home. We were just wondering if you could tell us how to return.”  
“Oh, absolutely! But please, let me at least make some tea for you, young lady, and I’ll be glad to help you.”

Roy and Riza agreed, fully trusting the stranger before them, and entered the house. It was like a wonderland. The place was entirely covered by cakes, cupcakes, pies, muffins, and everything in between that would make a diabetic faint just at the sight of it. Riza drank some tea and had a couple of cookies. Roy drank chocolate milk and ate almost half a pie. Soon, they felt very sleepy.

* * *

Roy woke up on the cold floor. He sat up and looked around. Before him, there were iron bars from the ceiling to the floor; a square gate of the same element with a keyhole was secured with a lock. He was in a cage! He stood up stunned and took a few steps backwards. Something cracked. He froze and looked down to see what he had stepped on. All color drained from his face: it was a human bone. He was surrounded by them, an incredible amount of bones and skulls. But that wasn’t all; they were all rather small, not one of them looked like they had belonged to an adult person. Just what did this woman do to children?!

He ran to the bars and saw his alchemy master’s daughter sleeping on the table. “Riza!” he called her. “Riza, wake up!”  
The girl opened slowly her eyes and soon remembered where she was. He looked at Roy and was surprised to see him locked up. She tried to approach him, but immediately noticed the chain that snaked around her ankles and linked her to the huge, heavy table.  
“What’s going on?” she asked concerned.  
“I don’t know, but we have to get out of here.”  
“Well, well, well,” someone interrupted them. “I see you sleepyheads are finally up.”  
Roy looked at the old woman with hate. “Who are you?! What’s with all these bones and why did you lock us up?”  
Riza flinched in horror at Roy’s words. Bones? What was happening?  
The old woman cackled wickedly, startling them. “You’re going to be my dinner!” she said pointing a finger at Roy. “And you,” she said turning to Riza, “will be my servant.”  
Riza gasped. “You witch!”  
Roy grunted. “We won’t let you do that!” he shouted.  
The woman grinned widely. “And how are you going to stop me?”  
The two of them made silence. They didn’t really know what they could do about it. They lowered their heads in sadness and defeat.

* * *

Later that night, the woman approached the bars that separated her from Roy. She was holding a plate with a big, delicious-looking cake that she had ordered Riza to bake.

“Come here, boy. Eat this tasty cake your friend made specially for you,” she said. It was strange, though, that she wasn’t looking directly at him. Her eyes weren’t set on anything, really.  
“I’m not hungry,” he lied.  
At the sound of his voice, her head turned abruptly towards him. “Even then, I need you to gain weight so I can cook you… so _eat it_!”  
“No! Go away!”  
She grinned evilly. “If you don’t, I’ll kill her.”  
His eyes grew wide as well as Riza’s, who was listening to the exchange. Roy sighed. “Fine, fine. I’ll eat.” He took the plate and started feeding himself.  
The cannibal marveled at the act. “Wonderful!”

* * *

For three days and three nights, the old woman had given Roy all sorts of pastries so he could grow in size and become a more substantial meal. However, the young alchemy apprentice was very smart, and had found a way to deceive the woman. Every day, she would ask him to give her a finger she could feel to see if he had fattened up. But since she was blind, she hadn’t realized the boy had given her always one of the bones, thinking instead he was as thin as ever.

If things were different, he would have felt some sympathy for her. Blindness must be a terrible condition. She would never be able to see what beautiful things life put in front of her eyes. Roy was very thankful he had his eyesight, and procured to appreciate it more in the future.

Since the days passed and Roy was, according to the old woman, not fat enough, she believed he wasn’t ready yet to be cooked. But she was really hungry now, and she couldn’t wait any longer. So whether he was fat or thin, she would eat him. Tonight.

* * *

Riza was forced to prepare the oven. She was scared and worried; surely her father had been looking for them!

Roy was fidgeting in his cage, thinking hard what to do to escape his dark destiny. He needed to get away. If only he had a piece of chalk with him, he could draw a transmutation circle. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the floor. His eyes brightened up. Of course!

“Girl,” the woman said to Riza. She was rubbing her stomach in anticipation. “Lean over in front of the oven to see if the fire is hot enough.”  
Riza obliged but she panicked when the woman stood tall behind her, licking her lips. She was going to be her dinner too, she realized.

“Come on,” the old woman insisted. “See and tell me if it is.”  
Riza caught sight of something from the corner of her eye. She smirked. “It _is_ hot enough!”

The cannibal moved towards Riza’s voice but she was stunned by a surprise attack. Roy shoved her into the oven with all of his strength, and Riza slammed and bolted the door shut, leaving the woman to burn inside.

“How did you manage to escape?” she asked him.  
He pointed a finger towards the cage’s lock. “I scratched a transmutation circle into the floor with one of the bones.”

The old woman gave an ear-piercing scream of fury and pain, and they watched her die slowly, as her body turned to ashes in front of them. Roy held Riza’s hand. She was still shaking from nervousness. It was the first time they both saw someone die before them, and it was the worst, most horrifying way possible to do so, even. They smelled the smoke in the air, the scent of a burnt body. How terrible. To save their own lives, they had to become murderers. They would always have to live with that, now. Their innocence was taken by a wicked old woman who disappeared between the flames.

They wished they would never have to go through that again.


End file.
